


Аркеус о собственных созданиях

by PocketBahamut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i wrote this a couple years ago
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBahamut/pseuds/PocketBahamut
Summary: Лукас находит Лазурную Флейту и приходит к Аркеусу, желая его поймать. Аркеус решает немного рассказать ему о вселенной покемонов.





	Аркеус о собственных созданиях

**Author's Note:**

> Этот стих был написан до Седьмого поколения. Лазурная Флейта - невыпущенный предмет, который помог бы игрокам найти дикого (!) Аркеуса и поймать его. Она существует в игре и её можно открыть с помощью читов.

Изменилось многое с того дня,  
От деревьев того века не осталося и пня.  
Но я помню этот день, словно он был лишь вчера,  
Ну и ты присядь и слушай, тебе мир узнать пора.

Когда-то это место являлось... Что ж... Ничем.  
Одна лишь только тьма, никаких больше тем.  
Но из беспорядка возникло вдруг яйцо,  
И множество ночей и дней лежало в тьме оно.

Вот вылупилось - ну дела! Из него вышел Он,  
И разогнал всю эту тьму, словно она - лишь сон.  
Он создал этот континент и множество других.  
Он создал Мью, чтобы помог держать в порядке их.

Вот появились Время и Пространство,  
Их главный враг, его большое царство,  
Воздух, Земля, Вода - к ним стражников приставил,  
Стеречь те элементы их заставил.

А дальше уж пришло всё остальное:  
Идеалы с Правдой и место их больное.  
Кто-то следит за жизнью, неважно, что взойдёт,  
А кто-то, умирая, жизнь других себе берёт.

Он ведь и за тобой следил, юнец, а ты не знал.  
Он видел каждое решение, что ты принимал,  
Но не остановил тебя. А почему?  
Он знал, что ты силён, зачем рисковать Ему?

Тогда он спрятал флейту, открывшую бы путь,  
Но ты нашёл её. Узнал, когда и где подуть.  
И вот ступеньки появились пред тобой,  
По ним взошёл, теперь стоишь передо мной.

Так кто же этот "Он", о ком я говорю?  
За незнание ответа я тебя не корю.  
Имя его Аркеус, кстати говоря...  
Мой мальчик, угадал. Он - это же я!

Как же мы сразимся? Захочешь, как слабак,  
Кинуть Мастербол, вреда не причинив никак?  
Или всё же сразишься, как честный человек?  
Будешь вместе со мной доживать свой век?

Посмотрим, как сражается твой Эмполеон.  
Выглядит прилично, так ли он силён?  
Друг, а ты умеешь расположить к себе.  
Исход этой битвы решать теперь тебе.


End file.
